


Let me be the one who shines with you.

by gunpowderkillerqueen



Series: Oh, how time flies [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Between Season 2 and 3, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm horny but also soft, Ok but hear me out, Post-Season 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderkillerqueen/pseuds/gunpowderkillerqueen
Summary: Trevor knew he loved Sypha, but it’s not like he was going to tell her.Thank god she’s smarter.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Oh, how time flies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Let me be the one who shines with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written after sooo long, but I think it came out decent??   
> The title it's from Slide Away by Oasis.

He wouldn’t say it, but he was waiting for her.

Trevor was lying on the cold wooden floor, yawning and with his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier, while Sypha was still sitting on the edge of the wagon, bathed by the dim light of a candle she liked keeping around. Glimmering lost, swimming in this endless sea that was the sky, along with the silence this hour of the night brought.

And he couldn’t go to sleep if she didn’t do it too. It’s not that he felt unsafe or anything but knowing that she is there, made sleeping easier.

He doesn’t even remember when it started happening, it just happened. At least for him. Things change when you have someone to talk to, and the most mundane things seem special, even the simplest things like eating or waking up were different because of it. Everything had a different meaning under her eyes, and he was like a child exploring the world again and god forbid, he realized he had feelings.

Trevor didn’t love her because he was lonely or touch starved, but because Sypha showed him all the things he’s been missing. She showed him that he deserved a second chance, and nobody, ever, made him feel that way. Even when he didn’t know what she thought of him, it was enough having her around and not fuck up whatever they had going on here. It’s not like she’d want him back or anything, he was made a mess and she was too good for him. It was stupid even thinking about a chance with her, they were friends and that was it.

“Are you going to stay there all night?” he asked her, slightly drier than he thought.

She turned to him, looking as if she’d just come out of her trance, “Hm... I don’t know, the sky looks pretty tonight.”

“What’s different about it?”

“Yesterday was all clouds.”

“Ah.” He scratched his head, looking the other way. His voice was like a deep murmur, low and serene enough to make you feel calm, but also distant.

“You don’t like looking at the stars?”

“I never cared much for them. Most nights I concentrate on closing my eyes.”

“I always felt they were a reminder of all the things we don’t know.” Almost a mumble.

“Also useful if you don’t know where the hell you are.”

She smiled. “That too.”

Sypha approached him to lie down at his side, her arms acted as a pillow under her head. They were far enough to not touch each other by accident, but still managed to wake up weirdly close or even snuggling sometimes. The nights were so goddamn cold, and they could barely afford a blanket, so it was okay, no one cared.

“I was thinking about my people” she said almost like a whisper with a hint of melancholy that darkened her voice.

“Do you miss them?”

“Yes,” she shrugged, “but I’m here now.”

“You mean you’re stuck with me,” Trevor joked with a smirk on his face.

She raised her head, resting her chin in her hand and smiling back at him. The candle gave her face a warm, caramel-like glow.

“Well, you are not so boring to be stuck with,” she said, moving the hair that fell on his face.

“Wish I could say the same,” he said rolling his eyes, and she smacked him playfully in the arm. Trevor enjoyed these moments at night before going to sleep. They were both tired, just babbling nonsensical conversations before saying good night, and they knew they had nowhere to be but where they were at that moment.

“Shut up.” She laughed and went quiet for a second, observing him. “I like having you around, though.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I mean, this is what I had in mind. The night creatures, your dumb complaints, and this cold nights on the open road. This is everything.”

“I’m not so bad company then, I’m I?”

“Never said you were, Trevor,” she affirmed. Her soft voice always ended up convincing him, or more like comforting him.

Without even paying attention, her fingers started stroking his jaw softly. He almost flinched, biting his tongue and holding his breath, refusing to look back thinking he’d turn to stone or something. Her touch always made him feel at ease, but also he didn’t want to fall asleep like a puppy with her (he did once when they were resting near a pond, but it’s not like that matters now).

When Trevor looked back at her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to look away now. Her eyes glistening full of tenderness and he was sure she could hear all the thoughts running through his mind at that moment. Her eyes lured him, daring him to get close, but he was unable to move or speak, hypnotized by what could only be described as a spell.

He was a mere observer as the distance between them disappeared and there was nothing but her lips against his. A delicate brush that was more like a soft caress.

His body tensed up and then relaxed completely. A warmness blossomed from his chest, welcoming her lips like he’s been waiting forever. Trevor was lost, lost, lost in her. What else could he say?

His hands rose to her neck as he savored her lips, melting with each passing second. He had imagined what it would be like to hold her, but it was nothing compared to touching her, breathing her, like nothing else existed. It was just the two of them.

Sypha broke the kiss but not going far, their lips still grazing, and their breath mixed with each other, making an enjoyable lack of air. They exchanged a silent glance, her heavy-lidded eyes over him, analyzing his reaction before even blinking.

“… You kissed me,” he mumbled.

“Is that fine?”

“Y-Yes.”

Trevor’s fingertips caressed her cheeks in a gentle and almost fearful way to draw her in again. She felt like a delicious wine, as intoxicating as it was addictive on his mouth, trying to capture its sweetness.

Sypha liked how he kissed her. His lips tasted bitter, and they kissed her like they wanted her, but also slow, like trying to memorize her. Sometimes she stared at him too long on purpose, gave him looks and smiles, hoping he’d understand the not-so-subtle signs she was trying to send, but she had to do all the work in the end, did she?

Without parting the kiss, he sat up, and she followed. Sypha settled herself over him and his hands met her waist, grasping the fabric of her clothes and sliding all around her body, up and down on her curves.

Their kisses became deeper, tasting each other’s tongues with their hands everywhere, trying to pull each other close. Trevor was breathless, and his heartbeat so rushed he felt lightheaded.

Sypha left a trail of kisses on his face and her eager tongue moved to his throat, her breath tickled him near his ear and a low grunt left his mouth. Her hands crept under his shirt, making him flinch at her touch. Her palms slid through his abdomen carelessly and greedily, gripping at the skin and stealing his warmth.

“Take off your shirt,” she whispered to him. A dark murmur filled with fantasy that made his head spin. He did as commanded, leaving his torso naked.

Her hands explored his muscles, squeezing his arms and forearms and not shying away from his scars. His chest rising and falling heavily, and sure he was handsome. No, not just handsome, he was hot and sensual, inviting her to touch and stare anywhere she desired.

And she took off her own shirt, leaving her naked breast in sight. His face went instantly hot like an embarrassed kid, staring in awe.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked, stroking his chin.

“Yes.”

His hands approached her with delicacy, fondling her small round breasts. They were soft and warm, his fingers grazed her nipples and she hummed, encouraging him to keep touching.

Trevor pulled her close to kiss her neck. The scent of sweat and a bit of smoke drowned his nostrils. He inhaled deeply as her aroma spread through his body, drunk on her.

Sypha pushed him down so she could straddle him, settling over him. Her legs surrounded his body as they continued kissing, his hands shyly climbing up under her robe, squeezing her legs while his pants felt already too tight. She ground slowly against his hips and his breath getting heavier and heavier. He needed to see her, touch her, feel her, and desperately hoped she wanted the same.

She lifted her skirt over her head, throwing it and leaving only her white underwear. His hands hovered on her hips, touching her curves, and biting his lip, desperate. And a satisfied smirk covered her face, enjoying his sweet agony.

She adored the way his body was pressed against hers. How his big arms wrapped around her, how his kisses were like a prayer and his hands running around her body like a veneration. Sypha enjoyed touching him and him touching her back, loving the dedication he paid to her body. His fingers trying to get under her skin with a delicacy that did not seem his.

“Hm... you’re going to kill me,” Trevor whispered on her lips, stealing a smile from her.

“That’s what I plan to do,” she answered, helping him to take off his pants and throwing them aside.

His body completely nude beneath her, and Sypha eyed him from head to toe, not even trying to hide her intentions. She could sense the heat irradiating from his body, his dick hard and twitching. She spat on it and wrapped her fingers around. Her saliva dripping on his cock when she started to stroke him, slowly teasing the tips with gentle motions as he took his own rhythm with his hips against her hand. Trevor exhaled heavily, squeezing her thighs and biting his lip as she worked up and down.

“Sypha...” A hoarse plea left his mouth. He was dizzy, everything getting blurry. And his frown only seemed to make her more pleased.

“Well,” she said with a smirk, “I guess it’s fair that I take this off.”

Sypha maneuvered to take off the last piece of clothing she had left. And she wasn’t shy, she enjoyed being admired like that, Trevor looked at her up and down so the image would burn forever in his memory, the way his hands embraced her skin, and the taste of her kisses on his mouth. She was ravishing, to say the least.

His hands ran across her body, from her waist down to her thighs. His fingers wandered between her legs, running through her coppery hair, making her gasp when he touched her pussy. Her eyes closed as he massaged her clit, moaning softly with the slow movement of his fingers, slow enough to make her want more and more.

Sypha lowered herself to him, her heavy breathing against his ear making him ache desperately for her. Trevor slid his fingers into her, moaning as he moved them in a circular motion. He loved the way she melted over him as his fingers explored her insides, moving her hips in sync.

“Is that good?” he whispered against her ear, licking her lobe.

“Yeah, that’s good...” she moaned back. Her ragged tone made her voice sound so low and agitated; it was a pleasure listening to her.

Sypha’s back arched and her hands just wanted to grab onto something, ripping his chest and shoulders with her nails. The delicate groans that left her mouth hypnotized him. He wanted to see her dissolving in pleasure, but even when she was, the man knew perfectly well that he was the one under her mercy and not the other way around.

She stopped him and moved his hand away. Sypha sat up, stroking his dick once more, impatient to have him.

“I’ll go slow,” she whispered, and he nodded swiftly.

Sypha took his shaft and slid it slowly into her, taking her time to adjust herself. It took him a moment to get it inside her, filling her up completely. She hummed and Trevor grunted. Her walls tightened around him and the blood rushed through his body, completely submitted to what her body was doing to him.

They took a slow pace. She rested her hands on his chest, moving up and down on his cock. His hands on her waist, chest, legs and all the parts he could reach, melting into her as if she had touched the deepest part of his being in such an effortless way. But she looked like a goddess above him, and her hands tearing him apart with that harsh expression on her face, making her irresistible.

Sypha gave him a couple of kisses on his face and neck. He heard her panting right in his ear, and he could hardly hold his own. Trevor grabbed her by the waist and shifted, laying above her. Her legs anchored on his lower back and her hands running through his spine as he kissed her neck. Still moved at their own pace, hard and steady.

“Mm, god, Trevor...”

“Do you like it?” he asked hoarsely.

“Y-Yeah.”

Her fingers went down to her clit, massaging it in fast circles, and more waves of pleasure ran through her body. Trevor kissing her neck and fucking her just at the right speed and touching the right spots, made her tremble. He was trying to bite back the moans that escaped his mouth, but she loved hearing him succumb to her.

“I’m so close,” she said between breaths.

She kept touching herself until she tensed up completely. Biting her lip trying not to moan too loudly, her legs shaking and squeezing him strong and unsteady. He held her tightly by her waist and felt her insides clenching all over him.

“Ohh, Trevor,”

Trevor kissed her as she recovered her breath, her chest rising and falling roughly against his. Her eyes closed with force and her body slightly wet with sweat, still shuddering sensitive.

And she refused to let go of him, holding him close while he still pounded at her. With her walls still tightening around his cock, he knew he was getting closer and Sypha had no desire in stopping now.

With his arms steady on her, a soft groan left his mouth, feeling his orgasm at the brink of his body. He pulled out quickly off her, coming on the wooden floor underneath them.

The convulsions came, and she tried to hold him while he crumbled over her, shaking, and laying himself over her chest.

“Oh, fuck, fuck.” His eyes closed tightly.

A loose ‘I love you’ crossed his head and almost popped into his mouth from the euphoria of the moment. He was hers and completely hers, and how terrifying was that? Trevor was still shuddering. His accelerated heartbeat in his chest matched hers, melting as she played with his hair, burying them gently.

“That was good,” she purred.

“Yeah, you’re so, so good.”

“Oh, am I?” A playful smile appeared on her face.

When Trevor raised his head, their eyes met and lingered. Her gaze radiated tenderness, a shy smile on her mouth, inviting him to kiss her one more time. A delicious air of complicity settled between them. They kissed slower and softer, exhausted.

They stayed like this for a few moments. Hearing her heartbeat and breathing. Sypha still messed with his hair. For whatever reason, she loved it, even if it was dirty, she enjoyed running her nails over his head, stroking him until he almost fell asleep. It was cute.

“We should probably get dressed,” he told her.

“Yes, but I don’t want to.” A light smile.

“Hmm, neither do I. But I also don’t want to freeze to death.”

She pouted while he moved to put on his pants and passed her her clothes. Dressing herself and grunting, displeased.

When they were done, Sypha snuggled up to him. He embraced her back, now running his fingers through her hair and making her hum satisfied. His calm breathing and caresses were comforting, slowly drifting to sleep, and even when he was never the touchy type, all he wanted to do was make sure Sypha was there, to not let go at least for tonight.

The sounds of his stomach awakened him, opening his eyes and blinking to get used to the light that blinded him. Trevor turned around, seeing the woman sleeping beside him, so close that his heart struck him in his chest. Her mouth was half open and her body rose and fell gently, looking beautiful and calm, glowing under the faint rays of sun.

He sat up, still feeling drowsy. Massaging his neck and running his fingers over his lips, remembering everything that happened last night, or more like trying to convince himself that it actually happened. It was… something else. And he could still feel that _something else_ inside of him, that thing he doesn’t remember feeling for anyone before meeting her.

But everything couldn’t be that nice.

He sighed, asking himself that question he didn’t want to ask himself. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? She could look at him and tell him it was a onetime thing or tell him they made a mistake and he would understand because it was his fault for catching feelings along the way and she didn’t owe him anything. Or maybe they could ignore it and say nothing, and just go on with their life.

Sypha’s grunts entered as she stirred, opening her eyes with great reluctance. She moved her hair from her face and her eyes met Trevor, who was watching her curiously.

“It’s freezing. We should get another blanket in some town.” She told him, still a little hoarse.

Trevor laughed lightly, “I guess so.”

She blinked heavily, rubbing her eyes, and stretching her arms energetically. They fell heavily at her sides and she looked back at him. There was a silence that kept making him uneasy.

“We should... move,” he said without looking at her.

“No, not yet.” Sypha grabbed him from his shoulder to lie down next to her again, settling into his arm. “It’s warm in here.”

Trevor couldn’t help but smile a little as she ran her palm across his chest, and then her fingers now sliding down his cheek. Still not looking at her.

The tension of his body disappeared with her touch. The touch that made him melt every time. He wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed being with her, but he didn’t even know where to start. He just wanted her close and prayed she wished the same.

As she still caressed his face tenderly, Trevor took her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb, planting a kiss.

Sypha’s eyes widened and her mouth opened a little, not knowing what to say, and a blush came over her cheeks. Trevor was somewhat proud of himself. She giggled and dropped her hand.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, Belmont?”

He looked at her softly, resisting the urge to touch her rosy cheeks.

“Sypha, about last night...”

“Yes?”

“Um, I don’t know, it’s just that I-”

“Oh, was it wrong?” she asked faintly, making his heart ache and cursing himself for not being able to say anything right.

“N-No, of course not. It’s just that I never thought that you... you know, liked me or whatever.”

“Oh my god.” Sypha rolled her eyes, making him chuckle.

“I thought you were being nice to me for pity or something, and I supposed you were going to leave if I told you anything. Not like any of that matters now.”

Sypha could see his struggles to open-up, but his eyes had a certain sparkle that showed how honest he was, and she valued every single word filled with vulnerability, even if for him it was nonsense, she enjoyed his nonsense.

She sighed. “Does that mean you like me after all?”

“Don’t make me take it back.”

“Well, just so you know, I like this,” she threw her arms lightly over his chest, “and I like being with you.”

“Good to know, I guess.”

The cold breeze covered them along with their silence. A comforting silence that stretched between them, only interrupted by Sypha.

“Should we get moving?”

“No, we can wait.”


End file.
